companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Currahee3
Welcome Hi Currahee3, welcome to Company of Heroes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Osttruppen page. Our policies are something you should get familiar with, so you can have a good understanding of our rules. You will find very helpful information on what is and is not allowed on the wiki. is a great second stop for beginners, because you can see what pages other people people are interested in, and which ones might need your talents! Remember to sign your posts (like this ~~~~) on any talk pages or discussions, so we know who you are, and so you can keep a track of your posts with more ease. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DesertDust (talk) 10:31, July 17, 2019 (UTC) response Hey, Yeah, it is possible to add templates called "infobox" - like those, which units from CoH 1 have. You can look into source editor, copy some of the content, paste into source editor on page you edit and then add the correct information into them. Remember to use signature button, if you are writing on someone's talk page, its easier to find out, who was writing. :) I'm rarely active on the wiki, but i still look from time to time, to remove bad edits. DesertDust (talk) 15:22, August 15, 2019 (UTC) Templates Hi Currahee, I'm Bluerock, the Fandom-assigned Wiki Manager, here to help out the wiki (I made a blog introducing myself, but not sure how visible it was). While looking through the activity feed, I noticed that you were having an issue with templates, something to do with updating them with image tabs? I have some experience making infoboxes on the Metal Gear Wiki, so I could have a look into this, if you like? Do you have examples of what infoboxes you want to improve, and examples from other wikis that you'd like them to look more like? --Bluerock (talk) 10:42, September 15, 2019 (UTC) ---- :Hi Currahee, there is a roundabout way of setting up image tabs in the old-style infobox (which appear to be the common type on this wiki) by using div and tabber tags. I've used the vehicle infobox as an example: Writing this: ...produces this: However, if the infoboxes were to be converted to the newer portable style, image tabs can be coded and set up a lot easier. If you're familiar with image galleries in general, setting up image tabs would be the exact same method, by placing gallery tags in the image parameter. Writing this: ...produces this: Portable infoboxes display better across all devices, including mobile devices which is what most wiki visitors use. It's worth considering to convert all infoboxes to this style, and it's not too difficult. You can read more . I can help do this if this is something the community is interested in. Let me know what you think. --Bluerock (talk) 21:57, September 16, 2019 (UTC) ---- Hey Currahee, The tabs can be integrated into any infobox. If you want to use that more complex coding, you're welcome to try it out. As for using portable infoboxes, each of the old ones would need to be converted to the new style for them to work. The one I used as an example is actually a draft copy that was automatically generated by the , which can then be used to overwrite the original template, should the community/admins approve of the change. You could therefore create and test out some draft versions of those if you like. --Bluerock (talk) 18:06, September 17, 2019 (UTC)